thomaswoodfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:OrigamiAirEnforcer
Archive 1 (Jan. 2010-May 2011) Archive 2 (May 2011-Dec. 2011) Need to ask me something or discuss an issue? Leave a message here. OrigamiAirEnforcer 02:32, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thanks message Did you send me that message saying "thank you" and "my son loves his set?" If you did, you forgot to sign it.Mr.Conductor 23:12, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Help How can you turn on the chat on a Wiki. Thomas Sir Handel, December 16, 2011 How do you do add in the templates like on the TTTE wiki on the homepage. Thomas Sir Handel 02:45, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I do not no why when I type some articles in the search bar on my wiki that they will not show up but when fully typed in it goes to that article, but when I search for other articles they appear. Do you know why that is happening? Thomas Sir Handel 02:31, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Boulder Mountain Set? Is the Boulder Mountain set discontinued? Thomas Sir Handel December 17, 2011 undefineds Yes, undefineds apper, and in my opinon, I feel that the wikia is spamming itself by adding these undefined|undefined|link=undefined.Ivan Kakooza 23:21, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Background? How do you make diffrent background?Ivan Kakooza 23:50, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Wiki My wiki needs more users, but before editing jeck the rules Thomas Sir Handel December 26, 2011 Badge Question I tried to click on the "customize badges" button in my profile, but nothing came up. Is this an administrator only feature? Or is it just not working? Mr.Conductor 05:34, December 27, 2011 (UTC) No administrator impersonation? I was looking at the rules, and i wonder what "No administrator impersonation" means? Thomas Sir Handel December 30, 2011 Re: New item? But this one is green. Factory error? BashDashCrashSmash Choo! Choo! 23:58, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Now that I look more closely at it, I think it is yellow :P BashDashCrashSmash Choo! Choo! 00:02, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Good News! On my wiki I have just completed all the Season 1-4 episodes, I will be starting Season 5 tomorrow. When you ever do get a chance to go on my wiki, I will make you a Admin. Thomas Sir Handel 05:00, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Poll Hey, I think that the poll should be removed, as good an idea as it was, only 2 people have voted- Me and BDCS. I remeber the fuss going on in the chat the other day, but I think that the poll han't been doing what we expected. Mr.Conductor 00:09, January 12, 2012 (UTC) BRIO I see your point on that, but this wiki's name is Thomas Wooden Railway Wiki. And the produsts BRIO made were technically Thomas Wooden Railway. Does this wiki have to just have TWR products by Learning Curve, or should we include all TWR products by different companies? No rule says that this wiki has to be Learning Curve exclusive. Mr.Conductor 04:00, January 26, 2012 (UTC) A Message from FDMG Dear OAE, Thank you for sending me the "Your Vote is Needed" message. In a somewhat related story, I see that the BRIO page has been tagged for deletion. I have just expressed my final thoughts on the page's possible deletion in an article called "R.I.P. BRIO Page? My Final Thoughts", and I would appreciate it if you could see it. Thank you for your time. FDMG, 7:01 P.M. Approx. FlyingDuckManGenesis 00:01, January 28, 2012 (UTC) UPDATE Dear OAE, I have read your opinion on the possibility of retaining the BRIO page. I have decided to take your advice and add the BRIO models to the trivia of their Learning Curve Counterparts, as well as their pictures in the gallery. Please take a look at my recent edit to Butch's page and inform me if I am following your advice correctly. Thank you for your time. FDMG, 8:05 P.M. Approx. FlyingDuckManGenesis 01:05, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Re: Brio Thank you. I think I shall continue to add the trivia and pictures of the BRIO Thomas models on their Learning Curve counterparts' pages, particularly Diesel 10, Henry's Tunnel, Terence, and Edward. FDMG, 8:21 P.M. Approx. FlyingDuckManGenesis 01:21, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Please block 82.36.129.80, as he's the one who vandalized my page. I'm not goin' anywhere! This game's mine, eh! 00:51, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Fuel Depot box Please, excuse me for this, but I cannot find a new box picture for the item "Diesel Fuel Depot". What can you find?Ivan Kakooza 20:30, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Good user! Hi I just want to tell you this. Thank you for being such a good contributer and can you please join my wiki? It's called Thomas Take-n-Play Wiki.Ivan Kakooza 20:57, February 5, 2012 (UTC) I am 13 and am not good at spelling Founder? Who is the founder of this wiki? Thomas Sir Handel 00:03, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi OAE. I am new to this wiki. Who is the head administrator or the founder of this wiki? (P.S. Your friend Mr. Conductor is my brother :D) Doctor Box 03:36, February 22, 2012 (UTC)Doctor Box Admin Can you talk to the staff of this site to make me a admin, I promise that I will be responsible. Thomas Sir Handel 04:30, February 22, 2012 (UTC) I hope they make some more 'The Adventures of' sets including 'The Adventures of Duck', 'The Adventures of Gordon', 'The Adventures of James' and of course, 'The Adventures of Rosie'......... Dude722 02:33, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Re:Head Administrators Well, I mean who actually created this wiki? Who's the founder? Ivan Kakooza Listen, this Ivan Kakooza guy needs to be dealt with. He refuses to listen to any administrator (and evens refuses to cooperate), and he is too reliant on his own "knoweledge," leading to the Victor Edit War and many other things. He will presumably keep doing these things unless actions are taken. Now, I understand that he has already been blocked, but he hasn't learned his lesson from that, he just kept arguing. I think that a permanent block is necessary. (User talk:Mr.Conductor) 00:14, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Infinite blocks are unfair. However, a block with a duration of a month or so may finally convey the message to Ivan. Jamesis5 Toot! Toot! 01:24, February 29, 2012 (UTC)Jamesis5 I agree with Mr. C. Kakooza is ruining the work we've put into this wiki and I feel that he deserves a block longer than 1 month to set him straight. Doctor Box 03:16, February 29, 2012 (UTC)Doctor Box CGI THX Thanks for the CGI proof. I think it's odd Derek and Billy get a CGI model when they haven't appeared in CGI yet. Victor got a CGI face too but he was only in the CGI series Re:Exercising your Admin Powers Dear OAE, I am perfectly aware of my admin powers, and I probably should have sent you a message the first time telling you why I merely mark them as candidates for deletion instead of just deleting them myself. I usually prefer for either you or Jamesis5 to see the page first, that way you know it should be deleted. You did mention that in the first message you sent me regarding it. As soon as I figure out how to delete unwanted spam pages, (I'm pretty sure there's an option for it, I just don't know where it is right now, but I'm sure I'll see it if I look hard enough), I won't hesistate to do so. So I just want you to know, I do have my admin powers in mind, and I am considering them for the next time somebody adds a page that has nothing to do with Thomas Wooden Railway products. Thank you for your time. FDMG, 8:27 P.M. Approx. FlyingDuckManGenesis 00:27, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Re: False Dates I will not use false dates anymore. Re: Youtube Dear OAE, I should still be using the FlyingDuckMan360 account on Youtube. If you don't mind me asking if it is about that message you sent me about interviewing a third administrator, while I haven't forgotten, I've been very busy lately, primarily on the Scratchpad Wiki, so while I have been thinking about the third administrator, I'm having trouble coming up with good administrator-related questions. On another note, I might be even more busy this September because after I order Norman, Paxton, and Sidney from Amazon, I am planning to film a new wooden railway video, TWR Haunted Henry, for Halloween this year. So my apologies if it seems like I haven't been busy lately. I would like to help, but I'm not quite sure what administrator-related questions I should ask. Thank you for your time. FDMG, 7:52 A.M. Approx. FlyingDuckManGenesis (talk) 11:52, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: Third Acting Administrator Dear OAE, I look forward you announcing your nominee for the third administrator, seeing as we on the TWR wiki could use all the help we can get. As for my proposal of a third nominee, I think that the user, Jdogman, would be a worthy choice. After all, this morning, he was improving several pages by removing information that was not relevant to the TWR models of the characters (i.e. George being a Director's Cut character in Thomas & the Magic Railroad). I am sure that once we both approve the as of yet undecided new third administrator, he will do a great job organizing the TWR wiki just as we and James have before James' departure. FDMG, 7:11 P.M. Approx. FlyingDuckManGenesis (talk) 23:11, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Images I am removing images from this Wiki as the images have been uploaded WITHOUT my permission. Look at my username and look at the images I am deleting. Same username. I am a moderator on the Thomas Wooden Railway Forum (yeah your going to day big deal) but it is a big deal to me. My images with my watermarks mean they ARE my images and I do not wish them to be on this WIKI. If you do not do anything I will keep removing the images. How can my images watermarked with my username CATMATJESS be removed from all relevant pages on this Wiki. I may have gone about removing the images the wrong way but noo ne has taken me seriously in the past when I have made contact via Facebook and I went as far to contact Wiki itself to have ALL my images removed. Some of the members here have posted these images without my permission and as such have violoated your terms of use. Why is it I am in the wrong and no one else gets a warning. A tighter control over content needs to be enforced.Catmatjess (talk) 23:54, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Request for Vote on Third Administrator Dear OAE, Under your advice, I have reviewed NWRNO6's candicacy. I have also done the same with Jdogman. I have asked them both to send a message about their availability by Friday, September 28th. On the subject of that same day, I'd like to know when exactly the voting will take place, seeing as I want to be available for it, but I have an appointment that same day at 9:00, so I think that after 12:00 EST would be an appropriate time for casting our votes, if that is okay with you. Thank you for your time. FDMG, 9:24 A.M. Approx. FlyingDuckManGenesis (talk) 13:24, September 22, 2012 (UTC) I Have Made My Decision For Administrator #3 Candidate Dear OAE, After asking both NWRNO6 and Jdogman to send messages on their availability hours, I have decided on choosing Jdogman as my candidate for the third administrator on the TWR wiki. HE is available most days, usually for small amount on weekdays and a little larger on weekends, besides holidays. He is an administrator on the Thomas Trackmaster Wiki, but he can balance the two. Please tell me in response if I have made the right decision and/or how to cast him as an administrator if he is chosen. Thank you for your time. FDMG, 12:32 P.M. Approx. FlyingDuckManGenesis (talk) 16:32, September 28, 2012 (UTC) sorry for being so stupid,I just wanna help out in the wiki :^( Woodenboy7101 (talk) 14:04, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Future Template Dear OAE, It's FDMG again. I have decided that I would like to add Future templates to the pages of the 2013 items here on the TWR wiki, seeing as the information about those items were gathered from their descriptions on Traincellar and said information may change when those items get released. However, the Future template has not been made yet, and I think it would be a good idea if one was made. I would like this Future template to be a box with text inside that tells the readers that the information on the page the template is on is of an upcoming Thomas Wooden Railway item and that its information may be incomplete and bound to change when the item gets released. Here's a demo of what I think the Future template might look like: On a side note, when I was asked about the Admin #3 Candidate chosen last week, yes, I do vote in favor of both Jdogman and NWRNO6. Thank you for your time. FDMG, 9:45 A.M. Approx. FlyingDuckManGenesis (talk) 13:45, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I'd love to do it! NWRNO6 (talk) 21:27, October 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: Administrator Position Confirmation Thank you, I would like to help this wiki more. Jdogman (talk) 10:39, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Re:Re:Future Template Hello, it's FDMG again. I think I might need your help editing the Future template. I tried making one and adding it to Stafford's page, but it ended up trapping all of the content from Stafford's page inside it. I have decided to refrain from adding this template to the rest of the 2013 item pages until it is more organized. In other words, what's inside the Future template should just be its own personal information and not the information of the page that it is on. If you can help me fix the Future template I would really appreciate it. FDMG, 8:54 A.M. Approx. FlyingDuckManGenesis (talk) 12:54, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Update: Never mind: I figured out what I was doing wrong. I was supposed to add "|}" underneath the end of the text to complete a table without trapping the content of every page inside. Now that I have figured that out, I am ready to continue adding the Future template to the rest of the 2013 pages. FDMG, 9:01 A.M. Approx. you mean the character card pictures? Woodenboy7101 (talk) 10:07, October 20, 2012 (UTC) I get them from the Thomas wooden railway Forums from a user named catmatjess okay, NWRN06 Would it be safe to remove NWRN06 from the active admin. list? He hasn't been on in three months. He hasn't been really active on his YouTube account either.Mr. C. (talk) 02:15, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Re:Promotion Dear OAE, My apologies for giving Mr.Conductor a Chat Moderator promotion without contacting you first. I will admit I am pretty busy on other wikis as well as this one so it must have slipped my mind. I also apologize for not being able to respond to your message earlier, seeing as I haven't been able to get online to respond to it. Next time somebody asks me to promote them, I will at least try hard to remember to contact you first. I wish you a Merry Christmas Eve Eve. FDMG, 5:46 P.M. Approx. FlyingDuckManGenesis (talk) 22:46, December 23, 2012 (UTC) RE: Redirects and Old Versions Okay, will do. I've just found it confusing in the past when I upload new images over redirects. Jdogman (talk) 09:27, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Just a thought... The badges have not been updated in a while. Maybe it would be a good time to add new pictures, new names, and the like. I have a few ideas in mind if you would like to hear them. Mr. C. (talk) 23:20, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Badge Ideas We could use smaller pictures for the badges so they aren't cropped out like some are and we could change some of the pictures out to add variety; a lot of the badges have repeating pictures of the same thing. Also, we could change some of the pictures to ones that fit the badge name (the names as well could be changed to have a more "Thomas" feel). Mr. C. (talk) 01:11, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Duke picture Hello, Why do you keep deleting the picture of Duke in the 2009 box? It is different from the 2012 box and is significant because it marks the first box he came in after his reissue. collectors like to have all varriations of the box shown. Billbarman (talk) 06:34, January 8, 2013 (UTC) okay, I didnt see it on the bottom like that. I am going to replace it with an un watermarked image. Billbarman (talk) 06:42, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Dual Accounts Dear OAE, It's FDMG once again. Mr.Conductor has told me that two accounts on this wiki were formed today, in the forms of Codyjk727 and DidYouSayReviews, both of which share the same IP address. Since he told me that this is against this wiki's rules, I wanted your opinion on this situation and to see if you could do anything regarding it. Thank you for your time. FDMG, 4:50 P.M Approx. FlyingDuckManGenesis (talk) 21:50, January 13, 2013 (UTC) RWS only characters I think the Thomas Wooden Railway page (the page that talks about the logos and boxes and complaints) should be edited because they remade d199 and Flying Scotsman (RWS only characters), and it's not really something that can be complained about anymore. --TheSplodge6000 (talk) 01:15, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ok thanks Wf72 (talk) 20:45, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Character Cards I was following you removing my images and you forgot Flora character card image. Also a big thank you for removing the imahes.Catmatjess (talk) 06:38, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Are the pictures for engines like Connor from the yearbook? Thanks, :) that's me! :) (talk) 19:23, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, but the Percy is SO horrible that I couldn't think of Non-Vulgar words!! I apologize for F-U'ing the rules, but I couldn't stop imagining all the horrid reception this Percy will get when he comes out!! Is my Apology accepted, O.A.E? 23:14, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Stephen I really think that the thing of Stephen's wheels shouldn't be mentioned because that is how he is depicted in the TV Series.